


Negative Thoughts

by kaylatheginger



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Negative Thoughts, mental health, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylatheginger/pseuds/kaylatheginger
Summary: In which Eddie has negative thoughts about himself and Venom helps fight them away.





	Negative Thoughts

“No!” Eddie slammed his hands down on his keyboard in frustration. One of the keys actually flung off and somewhere under the makeshift desk he was using. “No! I’m so fucking stupid.” 

Eddie had been in the middle of writing a piece, a very important piece that would probably bring him in some decent cash, when he realized he forgot to press save on the damn manuscript and his junk computer decided to do an automatic reboot. He leaned forward, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

_God, you worthless piece of shit._

The thought came automatically, as they usually did when Eddie somehow screwed things up. And alongside it, he felt something else stirring within him, an indication that Venom was present. 

**Eddie, why do you think such harsh thoughts? All they do is bring you pain.**

“Huh?” Eddie asked. “Oh, um, because it’s true?”

Venom grumbled internally.

**But it’s not Eddie. You made a mistake, that does not make you stupid. Or a ‘worthless piece of shit’.**

Eddie shrugged. “I don’t know what you want me to say? I mean they’re there, there’s not really any way to get rid of them.” 

Venom seemed unsatisfied with that answer. 

**But they are your thoughts? Can’t you just not think them? You really should avoid them, Eddie. They are not good for us.**

“Yeah, well it’s not like I mean to. Intrusive thoughts, ya know?” 

**Intrusive thoughts?**

“Yeah, like thoughts you can’t really control. They just kind of come.” _And remind you how worthless you are,_ Eddie added the last part internally.

**But you are not. There it is again. We must get rid of these ‘intrusive thoughts,’** Venom speculated as a slither of black goo emerged from Eddie’s shoulder and coiled down to the floor to grab the key that had flown off of Eddie’s keyboard. The key was brought back up and dropped carefully into Eddie’s palm before the black tendril receded back into Eddie’s skin. 

Eddie sighed. “Thanks, love. But I don't think it will be that easy.” 

The symbiote didn't say anything, just let out a low rumble of detest. 

Eddie crossed his arms and observed his rebooting computer. “Well, it looks like this might take a while. You hungry?” 

**Always.**

They walked over to a sub joint Eddie frequented and had dinner. He stopped on the way home at Ms. Chen's convenient store and got some chocolate for his feisty little friend, although the symbiote didn't think he got nearly enough. 

By the time they got back home, the computer seemed ready to comply. Eddie pulled out his notepad to refresh himself on the main points from the interview. He then cracked his knuckles and opened up a new writing document. 

Three hours passed and night had long fallen. Eddie was massaging his temples in frustration. He’d only written one measly paragraph, making sure to meticulously save after each new word typed. 

“This is pointless. I’m getting nowhere.” Every time he went to type, he found himself hating the words that came out and knew they had been better the first time he wrote them. He just couldn’t remember exactly _how_ he’d written them. He balled his hands into fists on his desk, wishing he could direct them at himself. Crush himself until there was nothing left. But of course, he shared this body with another that would never allow that. An inky blackness emerged from the palm of his right hand, forcing it’s way between his fingers and forming a hand of its own.

**Eddie, we’re tired. Our body needs sleep. There’s no use working yourself up over this. We can come back to it tomorrow.**

“But I promised I’d have it done by tomorrow morning,” Eddie said through clenched teeth but appreciating the presence of the hand in his all the same. The hand squeezed his gently. 

**Eddie.**

From the tone of the symbiote, he could tell he was not going to win this argument tonight. He sighed, resigned. His shoulders dropped, feeling the true weight of his exhaustion. 

“Okay, maybe you have a point, V. Let’s go to bed.” 

He stumbled through his shabby apartment, turning the lights off as he went, and eventually plopped down on his bed. Venom did him the favor of reaching out a slender tendril across the room to turn the light off for him as he slipped under the covers. 

“Thanks,” Eddie mumbled sleepily, wanting nothing more now than the sweet release of sleep. But it took forever to come. His mind seemed to be shuffling through different thoughts – too many thoughts. Memories from years ago that Eddie rather not think about right now. Memories of mornings waking up with Anne, and then how he fucked up their whole relationship by putting his job first. How he had always been a fuck up and probably always would be. Even the small thing today, another reason to add to the long list of how Eddie was a fuck up. 

**Eddie, why don’t we sleep?**

_I don’t know Venom. Don’t you have some way to knock me out or something? I mean you can control my limbs, why not my thoughts?_ Eddie didn’t have the energy to speak his response out loud. 

Venom considered that for a moment.

**I don’t think I can do that Eddie. But I think there might be a way I can help.**

_Yeah, and how’s that?_

Venom did not respond but Eddie could feel his presence, almost wrapping around his thoughts. Or at least that’s what it felt like. He wasn’t actually too sure what was really happening. Venom’s touch within his mind was soft, careful. It was like they was massaging his brain from the inside out. They slipped in and out of the words and images in his brain, easing any tension the memories had brought. 

**Eddie, you are wonderful. You are so precious. Definitely _not_ a fuck up. **

And then new memories were taking shape. Not memories of his own, but they all centered around him. Memories Venom had gained from Maria – Eddie’s cherry kindness towards her when he could have been like any other passerby that hurried by, ignoring her – and memories they’d gained from Anne. Moments when Eddie showered her in nothing but praise and thoughtfulness. And the time they first met, when he walked into the building where she worked and was ten minutes late to the interview he’d landed because he was flirting with her in the lobby. She’d found it very amusing and as he left he’d given her a sheepish but resigned smile before she finally told him to come back in and wait until she got off so they could grab a coffee together. And memories from the symbiote itself. Of Eddie’s passion to do no harm to those who didn’t deserve it and how the symbiote admired that quality so much. The memory of willing to die for Eddie, to protect him. And discovering that Eddie cared just as much for the symbiote in return. 

Eddie didn’t realize his cheeks were wet until the symbiote brushed the tears away, absorbing them into their ink black surface. 

**So beautiful, Eddie. So kind, but never to yourself. We will ease the pain Eddie. We will always be kind to you.**

Eddie reached his hand out to hang above his face. His lover instant took hold of his hand and Eddie brought it up to his lips, kissing the texture of Venom’s hand gently, then resting it at his side, their hands still intertwined. 

“Thank you, dear. I love you.”

**I love you too, Eddie. So much.**

That was the last thing Eddie remembered hearing as he finally drifted off to sleep. His mind and heart finally at ease. 

**Author's Note:**

> Interrupts writing of a Symbrock ficlet to write another Symbrock ficlet. Hope someone enjoyed this! I suffer from a lot of negative thoughts sometimes so that got me thinking how Venom might react to Eddie experiencing them. Fluff ensued.


End file.
